The Final Kingdom Hearts
by ChrisCHJ
Summary: Here is what the tralers were about. THE FINAL KINGDOM HEARTS! expect death, war and romance. eventual shounen ai hint hint but I wont say who giggle Chapter Four: Long, explanitory talking chapter. SoraKairi
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two Years Ago…

"It's been a long time since we got back," said Riku. "Three years tomorrow in fact."

"Really?" sighed Kairi. "I'm too young to grow up."

"So…I hear that the high school offered you a job teaching kids not to build rafts to find other worlds," said Kairi.

"Yeah…I haven't accepted yet. I mean…I'm 19 and I'm still in college yet someone is offering me a job that would take years to train for," said Riku.

"Do you think you could compose a classical piece and do my whole art portfolio?" asked Kairi, smirking.

"Not really," said Riku. "Why is Sora doing a classical piece, I thought he hated classical music."

"Oh hell yeah!" squeed Kairi, giggling uncontrollably. "I've done a painting of you and Sora totally doing it in Radiant Garden."

They both sat on the dry ground, the wind of the storm puncturing the usual silence of the overly graffiti covered cave. There had been many new additions to the drawings from newer kids to the island; some were signed by kids called Tavix, Nex and Aiko.

Sometime in the past…

"Hmm…Tavix, Nex, Aiko…" said a man in black robes, shadows covering his facial features. "One of them shall make a great vessel for our cause."

He stared at the three images of the 12 year old children, each one with different emotions, pondering while reading their profiles.

"They are all destined, like we are, but the second one will be easier to manipulate," said a woman, also in black robes and her face covered with shadow. "Domestic abuse and bullying during most of his childhood will have softened him up; his mind will be easy to penetrate."

"Perhaps you are right…but what if you are wrong?" inquired the man.

"I am never wrong, as you well know, master," she said hastily. "The light shines very dimly within that boy; he may as well be a heartless."

The man chuckled and smirked. He placed a hand on the image of Nex and a dim light illuminated the picture. It melted into the hand of the man as the other images faded into the darkness.

"Task Balc to work on him would you?" asked the man, grabbing her arm and pulling her hooded head closer to his mouth. "And keep an eye on him. I have never trusted the darkness and some of his reports are very doctored, as are his actions."

"Yes, Master," she replied. "May I ask why you do not trust our comrade?"

"It comes with living in Radiant Garden for most of my life, I have never trusted the darkness outright," he explained.

"Even though we ourselves our darkness? Even myself?"

"I trust you, my dear, but the others I give little trust, Balc the least of it," he said, scowling. "Now go and do what I have tasked you."

"Yes, my lord," she said, bowing and fading into a portal of light.

The man drummed his fingers on his chair, smiling evilly in the darkness.

"You will be ours Nex, whether you want to or not," he said aloud. "Even if I have to kill you, I will make you one of us, one of the Dark Keybearers."

He laughed maniacally into the shadows…


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_Destiny Islands:_

Tavix was sitting on the beach, staring out to sea. His two best friends Nex and Aiko were sitting near him, also staring at the horizon. Tavix sighed and turned to his friends.

"Man…I am so bored, I wish there was something better to do…" said Tavix drawing lines in the sand next to him.

"Even this place is boring now…" said Nex, brushing his long black fringe from his face. "Summer is turning into a drag."

"I KNOW!" Aiko burst out. "Why don't we…build a raft or something?"

Nex turned his head and glared at Aiko as if she had said the dumbest thing ever before rolling his eyes and turning his head back to watch a crab scuttle across the golden sand.

"What's the point? We already know what's out there," said Nex. "They told us in school."

"Oh well SORRY Mr Tall and Brooding. It's not my fault you're bored," said Aiko fake apologetically. "Perhaps YOU can think of something better to do?"

"Here we go," muttered Tavix, rolling his eyes.

"Well maybe if you stopped saying stupid suggestions, I COULD!" shouted Nex.

"Oh you think you're so special don't you?" sneered Aiko. "You think you're so special cuz you're Riku-Sensei's favourite student…"

"Guys?" asked Tavix, but ignored as the argument continued.

"What?" asked Nex dumbly, as if he didn't know what she had meant.

"Oh come on…ever since we took that class, you've been ignoring us and hanging about with Riku-Sensei," said Aiko, her voice rising. "AND you're totally his favourite student because he's always asking you to do things. I bet you'd suck him off if he'd asked you…"

Nex blushed at this statement.

"H-he's not gay Aiko and neither am…I," said Nex, although as if he couldn't believe his own statement.

"Guys?" asked Tavix again, a little louder than before.

"Awww did I hurt your pwecious favourite teachers feewings?" asked Aiko rather childishly.

"Shut up Aiko, you're doing my head in," grumbled Nex, ribbing his right temple.

"Oh deary, deary me, no quirky come back? No defence for your fuck buddy?" asked Aiko, smirking.

Nex stood up so fast that neither of the others saw it. He had never felt so angered before in his life. Well…that is if you started counting the past few days. Something was making his head hurt a lot recently but he didn't know what it was. His face was an angered red colour and his scowl could have cut diamonds.

"SHUT UP AIKO!" shouted Nex, almost screaming it. "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU CONSTANTLY COMPLAINING OR…OR TRYING TO PISS PEOPLE OFF!"

Aiko looked slightly taken aback by this sudden outburst. Nex never shouted at anyone, ever. He was always quiet except when he was around Riku-Sensei or Tavix. He always looked hurt in all the years she had known him and she had only ever seen him cry once. She had been looking for Tavix and Nex and went into the Secret Place. She found them but Nex was crying and they were speaking in hushed voices so she couldn't hear what they were saying. He looked badly bruised with a few cuts on his face.

"Hey, shut up and listen," said Tavix loudly, making them turn towards him. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah…" said Nex and Aiko in unison.

Very faintly, the three of them could hear a faint whooshing noise, like something was falling through the air. The three of them looked up into the sky and saw that hundreds, possibly thousands of meteorites covered in blue flames were falling towards them. They just gawped at the strange phenomenon flying down to earth at them, not moving, until Tavix broke their silence.

"Run…like NOW?!" shouted Tavix.

"Good idea," muttered Aiko and the three of them ran as fast as they could toward the secret place.

Unfortunately they only got halfway as the meteorites started hitting the ground, mainly around the three teenagers. They were soon surrounded by a thick ring of blue fire.

"We're trapped!" said Aiko, a hint of fear in her voice.

The flames started to dissipate and Neoshadow Heartless appeared in place of the fire. Tavix gasped as he recognised what they were and Nex's brow furrowed as he drew his wooden sword.

"Tavix, Aiko, get back…I'll handle these guys," stated Nex, raising his weapon.

He remembered some of the things Riku-Sensei had taught him and lunged at them, swinging his weapon as if it were a surgical tool. But his attacks weren't connecting. The heartless didn't seem to be affected by any of his attempts at hitting them. After 5 minutes of trying to attack them with all his strength, he fell backwards breathless.

"What…the hell is…going on?" said Nex, breathing heavily.

"LET US GO YOU JERKS!" shouted Aiko, running over to Nex's side.

But they didn't hear her. They just continued to look at them with their lamp like eyes.

"What are we gonna do guys?" asked Tavix.

"If we shout loud enough…maybe someone on the home island will hear us?" suggested Aiko tentatively, glancing at Nex.

"You know…that's not a bad idea actually," said Nex, getting back on his feet. "HEY! SOMEONE HELP US!"

The three of them started screaming at the top of their lungs to get attention from the main island. As fortune would have it, Sora and Kairi were walking along the beach hand in hand when they heard the faint shouts of the three teenagers.

"Did you hear that?" asked Kairi, looking out at the play island.

"It's probably some kids playing," said Sora. "Remember…we used to scream a lot as well."

"Yeah but…something's not right," said Kairi, still watching the island.

"Sora, Kairi!" called someone behind them.

They both turned to see that Riku was sprinting at them, his Keyblade drawn at his side.

"Riku?" said Sora. "What's going on?"

"Tavix, Nex and Aiko are trapped on the island by Heartless!" shouted Riku, continuing to sprint pass them.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other quickly, before sprinting after him at full pelt. The three of them reached the dock and boarded Riku's boat. Kairi started the outboard motor and they sped off toward the island.

The Neoshadow's seemed to be edging closer to their trapped prey. Suddenly several of them jumped into the air at the three teenagers. The three of them huddled close together, knowing that they may never see their families of friends again, knowing that they wouldn't be able to grow up, knowing that they were about to die. The sound of a boat motor filled the air and then the voice that changed their future.

"SONIC RAID!" screamed Sora and his Keyblade span through the air, dispatching the Neoshadow's which had tried to jump the three teens.

They turned their heads and saw Sora land near them, his Keyblade returning to his hand in a flash of light. Then a flash of light on the outside of the circle caused several Neoshadows to part, creating a gap that Riku and Kairi could get through. The three of them positioned themselves in a triangle formation around the teenagers. The Neoshadows began running toward the three Keyblade wielders.

Sora spun and slashed at three attacking Heartless in front of him while firing thunder spells at those behind him. Riku stabbed and slashed rapidly at his targets, dispatching them quickly. Kairi was attacking like she was doing some sort of graceful dance, spinning quickly as the Heartless came at her, knocking them down. She moved fluidly as she attacked as if she were water. Sora spun round and faced Kairi.

"Kairi, get them out of here now!" ordered Sora, firing a Blizzard spell at a Heartless.

Kairi nodded and pointed her Keyblade in the direction of the boat whose path was blocked by Neoshadow's. Beams of light were being drawn to the tip, causing a ball of light to form and grow. When it reached the size of a football, the ball of light suddenly shrank and then increased exponentially. It went flying at the Heartless and exploded on contact, making the Heartless burn in white fire. The Heartless dissolved, leaving a good size gap for them to escape through.

"You three!" she called, gesturing for them to follow her. "Follow me NOW!"

The three teenagers ran after Kairi as she went over to the boat. Suddenly a Neoshadow dove in-between Kairi and the teenagers. Riku saw this and jumped over the Heartless he was fighting and kicked the Neoshadow blocking their way, sending it flying into the ocean. Tavix and Aiko ran toward the boats but Nex stood rooted on the spot, looking as if he wanted to say something.

"NEX, GO!" shouted Riku, glancing back at him.

"But Riku-sensei…" stuttered Nex, grasping his wooden sword.

"You can't help us Nex, go with Kairi and the others now!" said Riku, frowning in concentration.

Nex stood there, thinking about running but his body was telling him to stay, as if it knew he needed to stay there for that exact moment.

"Sir…I just…" said Nex, sighing. "Please be carefu…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a group of Dusk Nobodies, as big as the group of Heartless, appeared and several surrounded Nex. Nex's eyes widened as his silver-grey attackers turned to face him. Suddenly, one of them jumped him from behind and wrapped its slender arms around his neck. He cried out and tried to smack off the Nobody with his wooden sword but it had as much of an effect on it then when he tried attacking the heartless.

Riku started slashing at the Nobodies but more and more just kept on coming. Also, the Heartless had all bunched together and started acting as if worried or scared of the Nobodies. Sora turned and joined Riku in fighting to get to Nex. Meanwhile, Nex was being piled on by multiple Nobodies, helpless against them.

"Sora, DO SOMETHING!" shouted Kairi.

Sora activated his Valor Form drive and began slashing at the Nobodies. But they just kept on multiplying and blocking their way to Nex. Tavix watched in horror as his friend was being piled on by the grey creatures. Tears glistened in his eyes as he heard Nex scream out under the weight of the Nobodies.

He drew his wooden sword, knowing that he couldn't help with it, and charged towards the mass of moving grey Nobodies. As he got close enough to strike, he spun, using a spinning slash he had learned from Nex. He knew it wouldn't work and he knew it was pointless but he felt that he had to try. He had to help his closest and best friend, even if it meant giving up his heart to do it.

As the wooden sword was in mid-strike, light surrounded it and transformed it. When the light had faded, the wooden sword was no longer in Tavix's hand. Instead he held a red, gold, black and silver coloured Keyblade, with spikes on the blade and hand guard.

Tavix, with a new found strength emanating from the Keyblade, brought it down powerfully and swiftly on a couple of Nobodies. But despite this new strength, he couldn't get to Nex. Nex tried throwing the Nobodies off but their weight was getting to him and he was tiring.

"TAVIX!!" shouted Nex, freeing and arm and raising it, desperately trying to reach him.

Suddenly, the Nobodies disappeared, leaving Sora, Riku and Tavix with the Heartless. The Heartless then began screaming louder than anything any of the three humans had heard. They quickly covered their ears as the Heartless began squirming as if invisible knives were piercing them. Each of them exploded in turn, one after the other, and all that was left was a few black specks in the disturbed sand.

The three males lowered their arms, knowing it was over. Tavix dropped on all fours and began pounding the sand, tears falling from his eyes, his teeth clenched tightly. Sora and Riku just looked at him sadly, knowing what it felt like to lose someone close and not be able to help them.

Tavix's Keyblade reappeared in his hand and he looked at it resentfully. He knew about Keyblades and what trouble was connected with them. Out of anger and hate for himself, he threw it as far as he could into the ocean. It reappeared in the same hand as it hit the water and he knew it was pointless. He turned and ran towards the door to the other side of the island, his tears stinging his eyes as he ran. Sora went to go after him but Riku placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

0o0o0

Somewhere In The Darkness

"So I was correct, Balc was trying to overthrow me…" the man in black robes, the familiar shadows covering his facial features mused. "I thank you for taking the time to dispose of him, Ashi."

Ashi, a woman in black robes the same as the man, blushed deeply in gratitude. Her long blonde hair cascaded down the back of her robes; her soft facial features were untouched by shadow as an almost goddess-like glow of light emanated from her body.

"Sir…may I enquire as to what you wish to do with Nex," she said softly, as if trying not to anger the man by asking to probing a question. "You never said why you wanted a child like Nex to be brought here."

The man smirked under the cover of shadow and created a glass of black wine in his hand. He sipped it slowly and faced her, her glow lighting up his mouth.

"You ask me questions of such secrecy, Ashi. I suppose that is why I recruited you, you didn't deserve to die," he said, taking another slow sip of the wine. "I wished to use the boy as a sacrifice to get to the Temple of Liminality, an almost impossible place to reach when you are alive. But my priorities have changed. I don't need him to get me to the temple now.

I need him for two things. One: to replace Balc, our order cannot have a black hole in the roster for too long. And two: I still need a sacrifice."

"But you just said that…"

"I know, I may not need a sacrifice to get to the Temple of Liminality…but one requires one to breach the gates of Kingdom Hearts," said the man, draining the glass of black wine, liquid automatically reappearing in the glass.

Ashi smiled and put a stray lock of her fringe behind her ear. She put her hood up, causing her glow to fade slowly, the man's features hidden by shadow again. She turned from him but stopped, looking over her shoulder.

"He won't join us, you know," she said. "Though he is broken, his heart is still strong and filled with unrequited love for someone."

"Oh, but he has no choice," he said, getting up from his dark throne and going behind Ashi, the glass drained and gone from his hand. "I will make him into darkness and I will make him see nothing but hate, pain and sorrow. Then he will be ready."

"Ready for what, my lord?" Ashi asked, turning to face the man.

"To die," he said, moving towards Ashi's lips and kissing her deeply.

0o0o0


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Final Fantasy or Coconuts (e.0) but I do own Tavix, Nex, Aiko, the black robed man, Ashi, Balc and a Moogle plush so dun give agro or nuffin'!! (lol chav)

**Chapter Two**

**Keyblade Report no. 1:**

Upon research, I have discovered that the 'Key' is a mystical and widely revered weapon known as the 'Keyblade'. How it came into my possession remains a mystery but from what my assistant, Tier, made of it was that it just simply appeared in my hand, which is preposterous.

Having said that, have I not only just described it as mystical?

0o0o0

_Nex was sitting on a bench in a quiet part of the school, waiting for the start of school, thumbing through an art book entitled 'Light Overcoming Darkness: An Illustrated Tale Part 3' by Kairi Hikari. He heard someone approach and looked up, seeing Tavix approaching. He smiled and waved as Tavix began jogging toward him._

_Tavix sat next to him and glanced at the page which was depicting a brown haired boy in red with a dog and duck, sitting in a brightly coloured train._

"_Is that the new one?" asked Tavix, placing his bag on his lap._

"_Yeah, Riku-Sensei knows the artist and got it signed, see," said Nex, turning to the inside cover._

"_Wow, Riku-Sensei is well connected isn't he?" commented Tavix._

_Nex nodded and returned to the page he had been viewing. Tavix looked at the boy's happy face, noticing that his eye looked slightly swollen. He put a finger up to the swollen eye and Nex instantly turned pale and a shiver ran through him. Tavix examined his finger and saw that cover up had rubbed off of the swell and onto his finger. Nex sighed, knowing he had would be found out if he didn't lie._

"_Nex…why are you wearing cover up over your eye?" asked Tavix. "Has someone beaten you up or something?"_

"_It's…nothing," replied Nex, stowing away the book in his bag. "We should head over to home room before we're late again."_

"_Nex, tell me now. What happened to you?" Tavix asked._

"_Please, forget about it," said Nex, getting up. "Let go and find Ai…"_

"_NO!" shouted Tavix, grabbing Nex's wrist, another shiver going through him. "You will stay here until you tell me what happened."_

"_Please, just let go, it doesn't concern you," said Nex, trying to pull away._

"_If someone hurts my best friend then it is my concern," said Tavix, his grip tightening._

"_Tavix…you're hurting me," said Nex, quietly, not looking at Tavix._

_Tavix let go and Nex sprinted away as fast as he could._

0o0o0

Tavix sat against a coconut tree, gazing out into the ocean, his mind replaying everything he had done in the battle over and over again. The Keyblade lay in the sand next to him, unmoving and cold. Tavix's face was covered with tear marks, having cried non-stop since he ran away from the battleground.

'Whoever said that guy's don't cry was a liar cuz they do when they couldn't save their best friend,' thought Tavix. 'I've never been able to save him, even when he needed me most.'

He pulled his knees up to his chest and continued watching the sea coming in and out. It was one of Nex's favourite things to do to relax after a day of running about and playing War or Zombie Island with the other kids. Nex would sit there, enjoying the last bit of peace he would get from the day before going back home.

Memories of Nex flooded Tavix's mind, the most prominent being when he found out what Nex was hiding from him last year.

_Nex walked into the boy's room and saw Tavix waiting for him in there._

"_Please Nex, if someone is bullying you, you can tell me," said Tavix. "We're best friends aren't we?"_

"_No one is bullying me," said Nex. "I just…I fell down the stairs is all."_

_Tavix looked at him in a way which said 'Right, now what's the real reason'. Nex sighed and placed both hands on the sinks, clenching his eyes shut trying to hold back tears. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing a bruised chest and arms. There were a few small cuts that had scabbed over and some of the bruising had gone down as well. Tavix could only look, wide-eyed, at the amount of bruising._

"_W-who…?" stuttered Tavix, unable to say much else._

"_My father," replied Nex, putting his shirt back on and wiping his eyes._

"_H-how long has he?"_

"_Seven years…"_

"_Aw man…I'm so sorry, I should've known or something," said Tavix, apologetically. "We gotta tell someone…"_

"_NO!" shouted Nex, looking positively scared. "He'll kill me Tavix. Swear you won't tell anyone."_

"_Nex…"_

"_SWEAR IT!"_

"_Okay, I swear," said Tavix. "Does your mum…"_

"_Yeah, she gets it too…" he said._

_Nex burst into tears and slid to the floor, hands in face. Tavix crouched beside him and placed a comforting arm on his shoulder._

"_What's t-the point of k-knowing how to f-fight when I can't s-stop him?" he bawled._

"_Nex, you are the strongest person I know, but everyone has a weakness and yours is him," said Tavix, softly._

"_I'm not strong…" said Nex venomously. "I can't even defend myself."_

"_Being able to fight and beat people isn't strength," said Tavix. "Being strong is being able to keep a smile on your face when you don't think you can take it anymore. You've spent all this time covering up what he's been doing, always smiling and laughing even though you were hurting. It took me seven years before I could see what he had done to you and in all that time I have never seen you breakdown till now."_

"_Is that a g-good thing?" asked Nex, wiping his eyes._

"_On my part, no, but for you it's a bit of both," said Tavix, smiling. "Now let's get off of this floor, put on our happy faces and laugh at whatever Aiko made in Home Ec."_

_Nex chuckled and stood up, wiping his eyes forcefully and reapplied the cover upon his black eye._

Nex always had been the best out of everyone and now Tavix felt ashamed that he couldn't help him, wherever those things had taken him.

"Are you…okay?" asked someone behind him.

Tavix looked round and saw Sora Tasogare, the famous musician and now, Tavix had discovered, legendary Keybearer, walking toward him. Tavix looked back at the ocean and made a grunt sound.

"What kind of an answer is that?" asked Sora, grinning, sitting next to Tavix.

"Inuno…"

"I would have come earlier but Riku said I should give you time to let you have some time alone," said Sora, picking up a Thelassa shell. "So…how do you feel?"

"Like shit," said Tavix bluntly.

"I don't have any idea what you're going through but I have…'lost' my friends before and all I know is that they turn up eventually," said Sora. "They have a habit of appearing where you least expect them."

"Uh huh?" said Nex.

"Yeah, just ask Riku and Kairi," said Sora. "We were all separated and we found each other again not long after, Riku took a bit longer."

Sora eyed Tavix's Keyblade, thinking of the conversation with Riku and Kairi he had had about it.

"You know…we, as in Me, Riku, Kairi and your friend Aiko, were going to go find people who would be able to help us find him," said Sora.

"Aiko?" said Tavix.

"Yeah, she overheard us and pleaded to let you and her come with us," said Sora, standing up. "Are you coming?"

Sora held out a hand to Tavix. Tavix looked at it, thinking, hoping, that this was his chance to help Nex, so save him. Tavix grabbed his Keyblade and grabbed Sora's hand and Sora pulled him up. They both sprinted to the hill and jumped over the trees and went through the cave to the other side of the island.

0o0o0

Nex sat in the darkness, grey, barbed bonds around his wrists. Though they hurt and cut deep into his skin, there was no puncture or blood. He was scared, more scared than he had been in his life, but no fearful tears had fallen from his light grey eyes. His only thoughts were that Tavix would be there to save him soon.

'He promised…he promised that if I was ever in trouble he would save me,' thought Nex, remembering the promise. 'So did Riku-sensei…They'll be here. I know they will."

He hoped for many hours they would be there soon, but his fatigue got to him and he fell asleep, only the sounds of a foul, dark wind to keep him company

0o0o0

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! Lol, 'tis scary no? Pfft yeah right it's scary. Them people in robes will be back soon (just negotiating their film contract XDXD) new chapter soon (I say that and I probably wont update in weeks). Keep it squeal.**


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Final Fantasy or Coffee Makers (e.0) but I do own Tavix, Nex, Aiko, the black robed man, Ashi, Balc and a box of imaginary cereal called Wheat Bytes (give me some credit here, it's all on the fly creative stuff) so dun give agro or nuffin'!! (lol chav)

**Chapter Three**

Nex felt the cold of his dark prison and shivered. It wasn't as bad as the winters on Destiny Islands but it was still nippy. Nex curled up into the foetal position to keep himself warm. Also, there was the bitter taste of darkness haunting his mouth. At first he couldn't stand it but after an hour or two, the taste seemed to become natural to him.

There was movement nearby and Nex sprang up in an instant, looking around. He noticed the dull outline of someone walking through the darkness towards him. As the person, a man, reached him, they held out a hand.

"Come, my master wishes to see you," said the robed man, the shadow cast by his hood hiding his eyes.

"Why should I?" asked Nex, aggressively. "I have no reason to cooperate with you since you KIDNAPPED me."

"If you wish to leave here and live in better confinement then I suggest you see my master, now," said the man, almost robotronically.

Nex grunted in annoyance and turned his back on the man.

"Tell your 'master' where he can stick it," growled Nex. "I get your game, make me live in luxury and use it as a reason for me to work for you. Well it isn't gonna work."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said the man, raising a hand. "I'm sure that in time you will want to see my master."

A thorny vine shot from the robed mans' hand and slashed Nex's shoulder, causing him to wince in pain. The vine began to wrap itself tightly around his body, crushing and cutting into him (without leaving any marks of course). Nex clenched his teeth tightly to stop himself from screaming out in pain.

"Having fun, child?" asked the man, looking evilly at him as the vine tightened.

It kept on getting tighter and tighter as Nex felt like all his bones would shatter at any time. He tried desperately not to give the man the satisfaction of making him cry out but he couldn't take it much longer. He let out a long, loud and pain filled scream, tears wetting his eyelashes. The robed man smirked and threw the boy down on the ground, the vine retreating back into his hand like the reel of a tape measure.

The man turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness, the screams becoming distant.

0o0o0

Tavix was sitting at the wooden table, eating a handful of cereal which is what he usually did when he was nervous. Aiko was there as well but sitting silently, gazing at a picture on the wall of a younger Sora, Kairi and Riku.

"I see you found my Wheat Bytes," said Sora, smiling.

Tavix replied back with a muffled 'Yes' as his mouth was filled with cereal, causing Sora to laugh. Tavix scowled and continued eating more cereal.

"Awww he's just like you, Sora, always eating something," said Kairi, pecking his cheek.

Sora smiled and sat next to Tavix, grabbing a handful of cereal from the box. Kairi went back to the living room and came back holding an art book and pencil, sat down opposite Sora and began sketching the two brown haired males.

"Um…excuse me," said Aiko, the first thing for a while. "But…what exactly is happening? I mean…I thought we were trying to find Nex…"

"Riku is contacting a friend of ours to see if he's heard anything," said Sora. "He should be back soon."

"But shouldn't we been at least searching the island or something in the meantime?" asked Tavix.

"And the point of that would be?" asked Kairi, not glancing up from her sketch.

"To eliminate Destiny Islands as a place they took him," growled Tavix, crushing a 'Wheat Byte' in his hand.

"He won't be here, Tavix. They most likely took him to their headquarters," said Sora. "Even if he was being kept on the island, chances are that by the time we'd finish searching everywhere, they would have gone off to another world."

"So…we're doing nothing?" asked Aiko, frowning.

"No, we're waiting for Riku," said Sora, getting up and going over to the coffee machine. "I know you are all anxious to do something but trust us when we say 'Wait for Riku' cuz help's on the way."

Tavix and Aiko looked at each other, bescowled faces and all and sighed. They knew Sora was right and they were anxious to do something, anything, to find Nex. After 10 minutes there was a knock on the door of the apartment and Sora and Kairi rushed to the door. After a few minutes of hushed conversation, Kairi returned to the dining area.

"You two, living room, there's someone we want you to meet," said Kairi, motioning for them to go.

They got up and walked slowly to the living room. As soon as they went through the doorway and saw a large mouse in red and black clothing they both looked at each other and went pale.

"Hello, you two must be Tavix and Aiko," said the Mouse. "Pleased to meet you, I'm King Mickey."

0o0o0

**A/N: Well there you go, a Disney character. Anywho, This chapter is kinda boring so hate me…or give me Kudos and Reviews (PWEEEEASE) so I hope you enjoyed/hated**


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Final Fantasy or the part between the eyes on the nose (e.0) but I do own Tavix, Nex, Aiko, the black robed man, Ashi, Balc, Hralt, Gen, Basz, Tranquil Courtyard, The Tower of Everlasting Cloud and a pair of stripy arm warmers so dun give agro or nuffin'!! (lol chav)

**Chapter Four**

"My Lord, the King has left Disney Castle," said a man with black and blue hair. "We think he is heading for the Destiny Islands planet."

"Good," said the man in black robes, sitting in the throne. "Hralt, send Gen to the chamber with the proposal and ask Ashi to check on the prisoners in the White room."

"Sir?" asked Hralt, pausing as he put his hood up.

"That's an order," said the man, sternly.

"Yes, sir," said Hralt, putting his hood up.

Hralt's body slowly became a silvery liquid, from bottom to top, as he stood very still. He then sank quickly into the floor of the dark room, disappearing. Not but a few seconds later, fire burst next to the man sitting in the throne and a man stepped through them. He removed his hood, revealing short, spiky, red, yellow and orange hair.

"Basz, why do you disturb my solitude?" asked the man. "I have not requested your presence."

"My Lord, may I ask you this one question?" asked Basz, anger and sorrow in his voice. "Did you order Ashi to kill Balc?"

"I did, yes," replied the man, smirking.

Basz raised a hand, fire rising from his fingers in anger. He was prepared to send a huge torrent of flame at his master.

"You even try sending an attack at me and I'll transport you into the darkest depths of the ocean so fast that you won't even realise you can't breathe before you drown," threatened the man, grinning evilly at the look of fear on the young adult's face. "Now return to your post before I send you to join your poor younger brother."

The man laughed as Basz gave him a look of pure venom, tears pouring from his red and bloodshot eyes. He put his hood up and disappeared in a flash of fire.

0o0o0

"This is so unreal…" said Tavix, slumping into an arm chair. "First black and grey things appear and attack us, then my best friend is kidnapped, now a mouse called…Mickey is gonna help us. Am I the only one who is freaking out here?"

"Tavix!" said Kairi, frowning.

"I mean, it doesn't even look human, does it!?" ranted Tavix, panic, confusion, anger and fear in his mid tone voice.

"All right, just calm down Tavix," said Riku putting his hands on Tavix's shoulders and staring at him. "I know this is a lot to take in but you have to calm down, take a deep breath and relax, okay?"

"Y-yes, Riku-Sensei…" said Tavix, taking a deep breath.

"I guess we can all play catch up later then?" asked Mickey, smiling. "So I got your very brief message Riku, what's going on?"

"We were attacked by Heartless and a student of mine, Nex Yami, was kidnapped by Nobodies," said Riku. "But the weird thing was that the Heartless looked frightened of the Nobodies…five years ago they were at each others throats."

"Oh dear, this sounds like the workings of the Magnificent Order of the Darkness, MOD for short," said the King, pacing.

"Uh…who!?" asked Sora, causing everyone to look at him as if he had asked the stupidest thing ever.

"About a few weeks after you and Riku brought down Xemnas and Organization XIII, things started coming to my attention that people in black robes had taken up residence in the abandoned First District of Traverse Town," said Mickey. "Naturally, I assumed that it was a possible member of Organization XIII and went there immediately to investigate.

"Upon my arrival, I saw that the robed people were not apart of the Organization but were apart of some other order."

"How did you know they weren't?" asked Kairi.

"The robes were not the same as the Organization XIII coats," said Mickey. "I lingered in the shadows for several days, listening in to their conversations. I decided that from what I heard, they were a threat to the world order so I enlisted the help of a friend of mine for many years called Terra."

"Not us?" asked Riku, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I felt that after over a year of fighting Heartless, Nobodies and everything else, that you deserved a break," answered King Mickey.

"So who is Terra, have we met him before?" asked Sora.

"You have, Sora, Riku hasn't," replied Mickey. "Only you would remember him as the Lingering Sentiment…or the Enigmatic Soldier or the Armoured Keyblader?"

"No way!" said Sora, shocked. "The guy who I only just beat? Man…I thought I was gonna die when we finished."

"Yes, well you can imagine his power Sora but MOD nearly killed him as well," said the King.

"WHAT!?" shouted Sora. "Is he okay?"

"Sora…this was years ago, I'm sure he is fine, right your majesty?" asked Riku.

"He is perfectly well and only his ego was bruised then," said the King, chuckling. "But as you can obviously gather, I have not continued skirmishing with MOD since then. I have, however, been keeping a close eye on their activities since they left Traverse Town."

"So…where are they now?" asked Kairi, sitting on the arm of the chair which Tavix occupied, who was still breathing deeply, his eyes closed.

"A world they made of their own called 'The Tower of Everlasting Clouds'," replied King Mickey. "It's surrounded by a storm ridden ocean and dark rain clouds cover the sky."

"So…we won't be able to just break in…right?" asked Tavix, who seemed to have calmed down.

"I'm afraid not, Tavix," said the King, a sorry look on his face.

There was a moment of silence. No one wanted to say anything in case the situation became even worse. Kairi disappeared into a room down the hall and Sora mumbled something about coffee. They two of them came back minutes later, Sora with a tray of hot drinks and Kairi with a dusty bottle with a piece of paper inside it.

Kairi opened the bottle and drew out the old, watermarked piece of paper and unfurled it.

"So…this is what you meant about the '_next adventure being even more dangerous than your last ones, for it will involve perils which will test your minds, bodies and hearts to the limit_'?" asked Kairi.

"In a manner of speaking, I knew that we would be going on another quest to defeat the darkness but I never knew it would be in this sort of situation," said the king, sipping the coffee Sora had just handed to him. "I've been trying very hard to keep you all from leaving your homes again to help fight this but I guess that now I have no choice but to let you fight once again. I hope you can forgive me for not letting you know about all of this."

"Of course we do, we knew you had our interests at heart, your majesty," said Riku, smiling. "So…now that we know, what are we gonna do now?"

"I need you to go to a world called 'Tranquil Courtyard' where you will find a Keybearer named Wren," said the King. "He has reported sightings of MOD members recently."

"So…we're not looking for Nex?" asked Tavix with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes and no," answered King Mickey. "You are looking for members of MOD to gather intelligence on them and you could interrogate them for his whereabouts or ways into the castle if you capture a member."

"I guess…even though we need to find Nex and save him, we need to take down the people who took him at the same time, two birds with one stone, right?" said Aiko from the corner of the room where she had been the whole time, silent and deep in thought.

King Mickey nodded and turned to Sora and began talking about Gummi ships. Aiko moved over to where Tavix was sitting and took his hand in hers.

"Do you think that…we'll find Nex soon?" asked Aiko.

"I don't know…all I do know is that we have to trust Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey," replied Tavix, putting his thumb and index finger to the area between the eyes on his nose (A/N: I dunno what its called :3).

"Tavix…I-I'm scared for Nex," whispered Aiko. "I feel so bad because we wee arguing before all this happened a-and I never g-got to say s-sorry."

Aiko broke down into desperate sobbing, her face in her hands, having quickly withdrawn her hand from Tavix's. She was truly upset that herself and resented the fact that they fought so much. This was the one time she had never said sorry for what she had said to him in their argument and it was as if a knife of guilt had stabbed her body.

Tavix wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He felt guilty as well. Guilty he had been too weak to battle through the Nobodies to Nex and save him. Tears began to form in his eyes, he wanted to brush them away but he didn't want to let go of Aiko. She needed someone to hold on to.

0o0o0

Tranquil Courtyard

A man stopped at the corner of the street and peered round. He quickly hid himself behind the corner and drew a Keyblade. The large weapon clanged on the ground, the sound loud enough to draw unwanted attention.

Many black as night creatures surrounded the man, who was barely 18 years old (A/N: I think he's a man, not a kid, any disagreements then who cares) quickly swung the Keyblade with unnatural strength in comparison to the size of the weapon.

Once he had dispatched them, he ran down the street which he had come, stopped by a manhole, pulled off the cover, went down, replaced the cover and climbed down the ladder into the darkness.

**A/N: ARGH! YACK YACK YACK YACK YACK! God this is such a boring chapter. Well read and review or I'll get goofy to yaoi/hentai you (e.o now that's f?£&ed up) 'nother chappy in a bit :D  
**


End file.
